I Strive To Protect
by scytheshinigami
Summary: Kikyo accuses Kagome of working with Naraku! She goes to her time and is forced to transfer... Not really... BLEACH WORLD! She meets up with the Bleach gang and is thrown into their crazy world of Shinigamis, Hollows, Vizards, Espadas and so on! Will Kagome keep her purity or will she be tainted by the madness? It depends!
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Betrayal

**A/N: Yo! My first Inuyasha/Bleach crossover! And yup, my kidxmaka and Lucy fan fiction isn't done yet, I know! I know! But bear it with me, ne? Actually, I read far too many Inu/Bleach crossovers and most of them are broken English… which agitated me to no end! Considering I couldn't understand a word when I read the fics but no offense, really, all of them are pretty awesome but I think it'd be even more effective if they were PROPER English so I decided to make one myself! **

**Kagome: Arigatou, Neko-chan! And I hope we have lots of reviews because you've been at our story for quite a long time now but you also have to finish Lucy-chan's story too!**

**Lucy: Hai, but even Maka-chan's not done yet. **

**Maka: Can't you finish them?**

**Me: I will. Just be patient, Lucy-chan, Maka-chan. But is it okay if I redo your story, Maka-chan?**

**Maka: It's okay. You can redo it. Besides, you actually had no ideas for the story and you simply updated, right?**

**Me: *straight forward face* Yup.**

**Maka & Lucy: *sweatdrops* Just like Natsu/Natsu-san, too straightforward and typical at everything he/she does…**

**Me, Kagome, Lucy & Maka: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kagome's Betrayal

Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, had returned to the Feudal Era after her exams in the modern world had subsided and it took her nearly two weeks to endure the dreading long exams and the constant pestering of her three best friends who, until now, still wanted to hook her up with Hojo. She wanted to sigh but something had been giving her the chills since morning, she wanted to return to the Feudal Era but then she also didn't want to.

She knew something bad is going to happen.

She trudged carefully in the tracks in Inuyasha's Forest, wary to not make a sudden sound that could lure a demon, or possibly hordes of them, to her and make her their early breakfast. She didn't like the fact that most demons prefer her than Kikyo, most because she is more powerful than Kikyo and the other is because Kikyo is made of clay. She wanted to laugh at this but she needed to forget about the dreading feeling that's been hunting her.

_Crack! SNAP!_

Okay, that sound definitely made her forget.

Looking down, she saw that she had stepped onto a twig and she sigh a sound of relief just as a flock of birds flew in all directions from the dense forest, the cause of her breaking the peace. She walked farther this time and as she saw a white clearing, she found herself atop a hill overlooking a small village. She smiled down at the village and enjoyed the fresh breeze caressing her face before walking down towards the little town.

Soon she found it.

The source of her heart bleeding.

She kept on a stoic face as she watched the villagers tensed around Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga held firmly in his grip, Kagome looked around and saw Sango and Miroku with Shippo slung around his shoulder knocked out. Kirara is in the same state as Shippo. Glancing again, she saw Kikyo unconscious with her right hand over her left shoulder; a large wound with blood dripping and a sacred arrow protruded through the wound.

'_So that's what happened'_ Kagome sighed and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her form.

"KAGOME!" he hollered threateningly at her.

By now she already guessed that Kikyo had accused her of shooting a sacred arrow through her left arm and she ran to Inuyasha, blaming her and she probably even accused Kagome that she worked for Naraku. It was a pain really but somehow it made her think back to the talk that she had eavesdropped a few weeks ago…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Oy! What the fuck, Sango!" Inuyasha screamed as Sango threw an empty cup Ramen to his head, bonking perfectly square in the middle of his head. Inuyasha winced at the sharp impact that collided with his head and the cup; though the cup was light, she had made it possible for him to feel a thousand volts shot through the base of the cup to his injured head._

"_You! Answer the damn question first! Crack pot!" Sango fumed while Inuyasha whimpered._

"_I didn't know that Kagome was here OKAY!" he yelled then clutched his throbbing head while Sango softened her eyes and sighed. Miroku cracked one eye open and sighed too. _

"_Sango, we should welcome Kikyo…" Miroku started but Sango pointed Hiraikotsu to his throat, her killer aura seeping and turning into black mist. Inuyasha sweatdropped at Sango's intensity towards the subject while Miroku is sweating bullets, afraid that Sango would decapitate his head. Ready to mooch out soft words, Miroku stopped instead when Sango pulled her boomerang from his throat._

"_We can't yet" Sango gritted her teeth. _

"_Why not?" Miroku asked._

"_Kagome…" Sango rasped out._

"_Keh! Forget about the wench, Sango! We know you treat Kikyo as a sister too! So just ignore Kagome if she's upset! Darn wench…" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome came out and smiled at them while handing them blankets, everyone except for Kagome , Shippo and Kirara were sweating bullets. Guilty that she would find out but by the cheerful smile she gave, she probably didn't, so everyone calmed down._

_Little did they know that she heard every single thing…_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Kagome remembered it clearly. She rarely talked after the incident, often looking into the distance and daydreaming until she nearly hit a tree or an object in front of her. The others bickered casually and didn't notice her change in behaviour, but they did notice that whenever Inuyasha called her 'wench', she'd absentmindedly say "Osuwari" in a dull fashion and there goes Inuyasha but there were more instances that she would just turn around to face them with cold dull eyes, making them freak out before she turns back to face the road.

_No one._

_No one understood her pain._

_It was always Kikyo, Kikyo, and Kikyo!_

_Why isn't there a person who'd understand her?_

_Love her and only her? _

But Kagome put those aside, she wanted to see Inuyasha and Sango smile more, even if she had to lie and hurt them. She didn't know how her favourite monk would act but she knew Kirara would be furious and Shippo would bawl his eyes out or maybe even mutter a line of curses towards Kikyo, being around the rude dog demon proved that Shippo had been around him long enough to pick his traits and they were words that could make a horde of sailors blush. Though it is her decision, she still couldn't contain her anger at her friends for thinking that she could do something as despicable as wounding another priestess, and a dead one at that, she _**is**_ a miko after all.

She kept silent as her friends' gazes were burned onto her, making her shift uncomfortably but nonetheless, she took action. She raised her stoic face towards them and took an arrow from her quiver, notching it on the bowstring, deciding the aim.

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened in disbelief while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even more.

'_She wouldn't'_ the three members of InuTaisho thought.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered only for Miroku to hear.

"Sango, I think-" Miroku got caught off as he saw Kagome already determining her target, a vicious smile on her rosy lips.

"KAGOME! WHY! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!?" Sango screamed, feeling desperate for her sister friend to snap out of her foolishness.

Kagome frowned and stopped as she looked down at the ground. Sango and Miroku hoped that she would change her mind and say it was all a big joke… **a big fat joke**. But all hopes died as she looked up at them and grinned maliciously at them, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her in horror.

The look of horror hurt her.

It's like a replay of people taunting her name when she was 4.

'_Kagome, Kagome, the little bird girl trapped in a cage.'_

'_Forever hated. Not being able to seek the freedom, the future is always blurry for her.'_

But Kagome had long burned those memories, now she knew she had to forget this memory too. Forget and live. It is and it was always easy for her but what could she do? She had her happiness, now it's time to repay back to Inuyasha, make him happy and make him forget she was once in his life. Make him think that Kikyo had always been alive and was never killed or revived or even had an incarnation from 500 years in the future called Kagome. Everything would be the normal in Sengoku Jidai, Kikyo and Inuyasha would be mated and Kagome will return to her normal teenage life.

They waited and anticipated her attack, ready to strike no matter what. Her grin suddenly became a serious frown, a look of determination and all signs of evil disappeared. Sango watched in horror as she steadied her bow again and she knew she wouldn't back out this time, no matter what.

In a flicker, Sango saw her arrow still glowing with the pure pink it had always been and that's what made her confused; if Kagome had ill intentions, then why is her miko ki still pure? _'It should be black…' _Sango thought as she tried to analyse the situation, not being able to figure why.

She snapped from her stupor as the arrow came flying in an inhumanely speed and she put Hiraikotsu in front of her as a shield, Inuyasha followed suit with Tetsusaiga in front of him and Miroku readied his Kazaana, in standby when the arrow would strike them and he will suck the thing in.

But instead of striking them, the arrow flew past and landed behind them near Kaede's hut where Kikyo laid, wounded. They swore they would kill her if Kikyo died as they stood frozen before turning back and their eyes bulged. A half broken pink jewel strewn with kite shaped stones had been strapped to the arrow in a paper had been buried in the earth lay there, untouched near Kaede's hut.

The Shikon No Tama.

They were confused as to how did they miss her put the jewel there but they were more surprised as to why she had given them the jewel that easily? It didn't make sense, if she worked for Naraku, wouldn't she just inform him and let him take the jewel with her? They even deduced that they would have to fight her for it but it proves that they were wrong.

Inuyasha, frustrated with all the thinking, turned to look at Kagome who had stared down at the ground again, her hand gripping the bow till her knuckles were white and nearly red. He felt the anger, loneliness, pain and regret radiating from her, making him freeze a little as some seeped in his body.

"K-Kagome?" He asked hesitantly as his doggy ears drooped, feeling guilty but not knowing why.

She looked up and her face was so icy cold that Inuyasha flinched along with the two others, she walked a few meters to them and stopped in her tracks as she pulled a scissor from her skirt pocket and presented to them before shoving them near her hair. Sango widened her eyes as she knew the familiar tradition of her family and demon slayers that she told Kagome.

"Kago-" Sango stopped and her eyes looked nearly about the size of golf balls as Kagome snipped a short lock from her hair and tied it in a black mist ribbon before holding it in the air with her right hand and looking at Sango with a hint of sadness that's only evident to Sango.

"I, Higurashi Kagome, shall break this bond of friendship between Sango Taijiya upon this lock of hair and the reason is for my betrayal of loyalty to her and her friends that I have pledged. The ribbon is black mist and it represents betrayal, for I have committed that betrayal and shall let this bond shatter into no more than fragments of past memories!" Kagome chanted before throwing the lock of hair and raising her bow high, shooting the hair and making it explode.

The explosion from the arrow caused the remains of the hair, which were fragments of white bluish ice glass, to fall on them and they watched while Kagome turned around, wanting to leave.

"Kagome!" Sango stopped her, Kagome turned her head slightly without moving her body. Sango looked hopeful and Kagome nearly wanted to give in but refrained from doing so. She kept walking until the villagers noticed her and then she turned around, scaring the lives out of them as she grinned, making them wary of her intentions but then they saw her leaking a few tears, they squirmed to want to comfort her but they knew they couldn't do that now that she became their enemy. They loved her so much.

She turned back and began walking out of the village but not before saying words that made them clench their hearts in discomfort and regret.

"**I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Kikyo" **the wind carried on her message.

All became quiet when it suddenly broke into chaos as Sango wobbled and collapsed, kneeling onto the moist earth. Shouts of worry were heard in the village and it echoed into the forest.

"Sango!" Miroku called worryingly. Sango ignored him and pounded her fists against the earth in pain and regret, _'she saw the pain in her eyes and she didn't help her. She felt her soul crying yet she didn't pay attention to it. She felt left out but she didn't cheer her up. Her crush loved another, she felt empty but she didn't help her fill the empty space in her sapphire blue lifeless eyes' the _words kept chanting in Sango's head as she kept pounding the dirt before Miroku stopped her and pulled a white bandage from his kimono, wrapping her bleeding knuckles.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku kneeled beside her as he finished wrapping the bandage around her knuckles. Sango broke down into tears as Miroku rubbed comforting circles onto her back before she stopped and sniffled a little bit.

"It's my fault…"

"What's your fault?"

"Kagome, I think she knows that I picked Kikyo over her and that's practically abandoning her!" She flailed her arms around. Miroku pondered for a while before looking at her in horror.

"Na, do you think Kagome-sama heard us that day?" he asked her worryingly, Sango felt pain swell in her heart at the thought of Kagome listening in and pretending she's fine while in the inside, she felt lonely and sad.

"I hope not… If she did, I'd probably never forgive myself and face her after all she's done for me and what did I do? Talk that Kikyo is a way better sister and fighter than her!" She cried again and pounded the ground again but this time, Miroku didn't stop her as regret began to pile in his stomach and a feeling of heaviness settled on his shoulders.

'_Kagome-sama, I hope we can see you again and apologize… where are you? We miss you and we're breaking'_ he thought as a tear slid down his cheek. _'It had only been a day and we missed her already? Kagome-sama, we love you so much…' _he closed his eyes as the gentle wind dried his tear stained face.

* * *

**Me: DONE ANNNNND REEEVIIIEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Karakura and the Anniversary

**A/N: My pairing for this fan fiction is probably going to end up as …../ Kagome…. NOT TELLING! THAT WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING! Ah, right! Careleon, my other twin brother is here! He's older than me by 10 minutes! And my name is nearly the same as Careleon, which is Careleos! Others call me Leos for short!**

**Leon: Why do I have such an annoying sister? *sighs***

**Me: I don't know why I have an idiot brother too *sweatdrops***

**Leon: Ah well. Leos, shower and go downstairs before Mikisa starts screaming again.**

**Me:*sweatdrops* Why do you call our mother by name instead of 'Mom', 'Mother' or whatnots?**

**Leon: *sweatdrops* because until now, you call her Mikisa too.**

**Inuyasha: ALRIGHT ALREADY! JEEZ!**

**Leon & Me: The heck? Where'd you pop out of, mutt/pup?**

**Inuyasha: JUST GET ON WITH IT! ASSHOLE!**

**Me: Fine, Fine. Jeez, stupid dumb pup.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Karakura and the Death Anniversary

Kagome swung her feet around as she sat on the edge of the well, flipping between telling her friends the truth, or, returning home. If she told them the truth, Inuyasha would probably end up being depressed for most of the time because Kikyo will leave, she despised that. If she returned home, she could forget about everything and continue living her normal life.

Or not.

Deciding it's too late to tell the truth, she sighed and gripped her backpack straps hard before hauling herself down into the Bone Eater's Well slowly. In the past year, because of her battles, she became extremely athletic and trained by herself. A bright purplish light emitted as the well worked its way to transfer Kagome back again.

* * *

**Kaede's Hut**

Sango stirred the pot of curry soup, a recipe she learned from Kagome, silently thinking back to Kagome's actions and her last words before she left, Kikyo was soon added to their search group and though she really does think Kikyo as a sister, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread when Kagome said those words.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Kikyo.'_

She clenched her shirt near her heart, feeling the words sink in and sting her nerves. She glanced at Shippo and Kirara. Their once energetic, bright eyes are now lifeless and dull. They were told the news a few hours ago and had a mental breakdown but then at the last thing that they stupidly told them was that Kikyo was joining and it ticked the two of them off.

Shippo had growled and spat out vulgar words to Kikyo, adding that she is nothing but an empty clay shell that stole Kagome's soul and he damned her to rot in hell while Kirara got into her full fire form and began attacking Kikyo and Inuyasha, making Sango and Miroku try to calm her down in a fraction on the day's hours.

"Shippo, Kirara, stop sulking" she scolded dryly, not taking her eyes off of them.

They ignored her and continued to stare off into the spot where Kagome would always sleep or sit at when she was in the hut together with them. Sango followed their line of vision and sigh exasperatedly, feeling defeated. She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha, whom are bickering like brainless asses, she scrunched her nose in disgust when she saw Kikyo trying to stop Inuyasha from fighting Miroku and try to make him pay attention to her by pouting that hideous pout of hers, she went so far as to latch onto his left arm like some sort of murky leech. She remembered though. Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha but she never showed public intimate show of affection.

Kagome never did that.

She turned her head away and scooped a fair amount of curry before dumping it on a bowl and handing it to Miroku who stopped fighting and eyed the soup warily, Sango cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't mess it up... right?" Miroku asked cautiously, still eyeing the evil curry soup shoved before his face.

"Just eat, lecherous monk." she threatened as she shoved the bowl.

He grinned sheepishly at her before taking the bowl and Sango handed the others their fill. Miroku remembered the one time that Sango first cooked for them. Inuyasha had badmouthed Kagome and she ended up going back to cool herself off, Kaede had business in another village near South and couldn't get home in time for dinner so Sango offered to cook even though she was in a foul mood. Turns out she put one too many chili powder in her curry and Miroku and Inuyasha ended up having burned throats and hurt tummies in the end of the meal, safe for Shippo and Kirara who tried to convince Kagome to stay.

Inuyasha seemed to remember because he stiffened when Sango handed him a bowl and he glared at it before shrugging it off and taking cautious sips, he immediately stopped. Eyes sparkling, he downed the whole thing in one gulp before asking for seconds, Miroku sweatdropped at his childish antics.

Then Kaede came in while holding a bag of herbs, they immediately turned to her, confused as to how she managed to return but then figured that she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in another house, besides, who knows if there will be people sent to assassinate her. Sango handed her a bowl and Kaede muttered a thank you before sitting down and drinking it. Sango turned her attention back to the two idiots bickering again. Kaede softened her eyes at them, she saw what happened earlier before Kagome was accused by Kikyo. She knew the truth but she didn't want to tell yet.

'_Not yet'_ she thought.

* * *

**Higurashi Family Shrine  
**

"Souta, Mama, Jii-chan! I'm home!" Kagome called out as she slipped her shoes off and slid open the doors. Her mom went to greet her while holding a tray of cookies, she smiled warmly at her and she smiled back to her mother. "Kagome, welcome back! Come in and have some snacks, they're fresh from the oven!" Kagome nodded but then noticed that her mom wore a yellow sundress, sunflower sandals and a hat, she quirked an eyebrow. Then it hit her.

"Mom! You should've told me that today was Akiko-sama's anniversary!" she whined from the living room as Misako poked her head around the kitchen, she grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head, signalling that she forgot to tell her. She huffed and went up to her room, instantly searching in her wardrobe for the visit to the grave.

She found a white loose blue sunflower patterned dress, wooden sandals with a leather sunflower on top and a white hat tied with a blue ribbon. She wore them and ate tea with Souta and the others , they closed the doors after cleaning up and headed down the shrine stairs to the subway.

_'Higurashi Akiko...'_

She and her other family members didn't know much about him, just that he was the 25th generation grandfather of the Higurashi Household. The Higurashis used to be a large clan during the Edo period, descended from monk and priests and over the years, they had become warriors. As the 17th century approached, the elderly Higurashis began to disappear without trace one by one until Higurashi Akiko, he married a woman named Hanayori and the woman too had no information on her except for the fact that she had the auburn blue hair and dark raven eyes

But Kagome is the only one in the current Higurashi family that had the signature Higurashi raven black hair and blue sapphire eyes, Souta followed after her mother while she followed after her father's appearance. She wondered though about the disappearance of multiple Higurashis until nothing was left except for Higurashi Akiko.

She pondered in her thoughts a little more as the train arrived and they went in taking their seats.

**"The train for Karakura town is now departing, please sit in your places" **

_"Karakura... huh"_ Kagome thought as she sat down and the train departed to Karakura Town.

* * *

**Himachi Cemetery  
**

Kagome stood still near the front of a stone slab, holding a bouquet of tulips and glanced around, noting that some of the graves weren't properly cleaned and it seemed that no one paid attention to visiting them either. Souta, Misako and Fuku already paid their respects to Higurashi Akiko but she wanted to stay longer.

Kagome noticed a figure floating by and stood near her, she smiled without looking at the figure.

"Enna-san" she looked at the female spirit; she had tea green hair, ruby purple eyes and wore a black dress with frills, bare footed. Enna smiled at her and hugged Kagome, the girl didn't stiffen and instead returned the hug. Kagome had been to Himachi Cemetery more than a few times and she found out that she was able to see spirits too. She met Enna before she fell into Sengoku Jidai through the well. She wanted to help Enna pass onto the Afterlife but she didn't have any solution as to how, now she knew, she would help the ex-nurse.

"May Kami forever love and protect your pure soul, Kagome-sama" Enna blessed her. Enna smiled at her. Kagome put her right hand on top of Enna's head while her right hand held onto a cross that Miroku had given her in the Feudal Era. She looked straight at Enna's ruby purple eyes while saying a prayer.

"Rest in peace and Kami thanks you for your services and efforts, Derriisa Enna" Kagome closed her eyes as a white bluish light engulfed Enna, Enna smiled and she disappeared before bursting into tiny specks of magenta orange dust. Kagome sighed, it took her a lot of convincing back then when she met Enna. Enna was a stubborn yet kind woman, much like Kagome, and she didn't trust anyone easily but Kagome managed to warm her up.

"Kagome-sama! Are we next?" a male spirit in his 20s with blonde hair, black onyx eyes , two piercings on his ears and wearing black combat boots, black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt waved to her. A little girl with short lime orange hair and lime green eyes waved along with him and smiled at Kagome. At their back stood a small group of 11 ghosts.

"Yes, come and get your asses here already, Mikase!" she scolded the onyx eyed blonde, said blonde went to the corner and sulked while everyone sweatdropped at his stupidity.

"Come on, Mikase. We don't have time! Jeez!" another man the same age as Mikase with blue blackish hair and emerald eyes wearing a purple t-shirt over a black leather jacket with fur and wore purple combat boots with black linings kick Mikase, making Mikase and him bicker with words.

"Freak HOMO!"

"Masochist!"

"Hairy armpit cross-dresser!"

"MIKASE! TAKASE! SHUT UP!" the little 8yr old girl with short lime orange hair and lime green eyes wearing an orange auburn dress with ribbons and barefooted, screamed at the two and kicked them at the shin comically. The others burst into laughter as they face planted while the girl huffed and walked to Kagome.

"~Shikase~!" Takase and Mikase whined while the girl snickered.

"Come on now, Mikase, Takase, Shikase, Mariam, Shizu, Nomi, Lee, Farlee, Milanese, Trobriand" she said and the others nodded and repeated the same thing she did with Enna. By the time she finished, she felt tingly but not exhausted. She placed tulips on each of the graves, surprisingly the bouquet was enough for each of them, she thanked them for their blessings and pray their safe journey to Heaven.

She took one last glance at the stone slab from the spot where she was standing; the cemetery entrance and read the engraving placed on it.

_Higurashi Akiko_

_The 25th Great Ancestor of the Higurashi Clan/Household_

_Died in XX99_

_A Beloved Ancestor to _

_Higurashi Fuku, Higurashi Itsuko,_

_ Higurashi Misako, Higurashi Kagome and Higurashi Souta._

_ Bless thee's heart and soul._

Kagome walked out the cemetery and adjusted her hat as she looked at the blue shining sky, noting that it wasn't going to rain before smiling contently as she stode away. she whispered words that the wind carried and the sky listened:

"I know you look at me but why can't I look at you?"

* * *

**Me: FINISH!**  
**KAGOME & ME: REVIEW NE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reiatsu alert!

**A/N: I have a new rule now! If I don't get five reviews after I posted a chapter, I ain't updating! And Kagome's going to Karakura chapter will come soon, dakara matte shimasu yo!**

**Kagome: Na, Neko-chan, didn't you say that you planned on making another crossover for Inuyasha?**

**Leon: *Nods* She's been at it for days, pondering and fantasizing like a giggling bundle of stupidness. Oh JOY! *flails arms around***

**Me: SHUT UP WOULD YA! I wasn't doing that but you! LEON!**

**Leon: Oh really, Leos? Prove it.**

**Me: *pulls out stacks of pictures of Leon fantasizing with blushes on his face and absentmindedly writing a story on the chalkboard* Here… HEHE *smirks***

**Leon: *pales* NOOO!**

**Me & Kagome: LET'S GO!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reiatsu alert!

**Karakura High**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he felt unknown reiatsus disappear at a one-by-one pace, coming from a little far off of South and ended at a secluded place he was able to pinpoint as Himachi Cemetery. Each time before a reiatsu disappeared, a large and abnormal reiatsu would first burst then the weaker reiatsu would disappear. He counted 12 disappearing reiatsu and wondered why Rukia, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Rangiku or even Renji hadn't notice the suffocating reiatsu.

It agitated him so much that someone had more power than him and he wondered if the person holding the abnormal reiatsu was an enemy or ally. He kept thinking that it could be a possible enemy and gritted his teeth, he didn't notice that his mood actually made everyone stiffen.

They watched him in silence as they ate their bento in their positions on the rooftop.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore as a tick mark appeared on her head; she clenched her chocolate milk carton roughly and threw it at the direction of a bad-mood-day-dreaming Ichigo. The carton hit his orange haired head square on the head and it created a badly bruised dent while Ichigo groaned and glared at Rukia as he clutched his throbbing head.

"What the hell's your problem, Rukia!?" he rubbed the itching dent, fingers twitching to strangle the petite raven-haired beauty.

"Shut up! You're the one with the damn problem here! You were being all moody and looked like a real life-sized strawberry with your skin being red!" he retorted as he grinned cheekily, happy that Ichigo had relaxed and it finally put the redhead himself a release from the damn tension.

"I get it! But why the hell are you guys acting normal when 12 reiatsus just frigging disappear into thin air 5 minutes ago! Damn pineapple!" he growled, adding the last sentence with a smug look. Renji blanched in annoyance but Rukia looked like she saw Ichigo's death.

"Ichigo… what in Soul Society are you talking about? I don't feel any reiatsus disappearing!" Ikkaku grunted his response.

"I just sensed them, Q-ball. You probably had a bad sense in sensing reiatsu." Ichigo taunted, confident that he didn't imagine the huge spike of reiatsu that had raised his attention a mere 5 minutes earlier, after all, who'd say they're imagining things if the power felt so surreal and strong?

"Why you little…" Ikkaku growled and started a fight with Ichigo that resulted several things to appear out of nowhere and they threw the objects at each other while the others watched in amusement when Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Renji's Shinigami pagers suddenly rang in their uniform skirt/trouser pockets. They froze before wearing similar serious expressions and whipping the pagers out from their pockets quickly, when they opened and read the contents, their mouths gaped open like fishes waiting to swallow water. Orihime felt annoyed that Ichigo acted like an idiot, what was in the message anyways?

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you opening your mouths for? Waiting to catch an unsuspecting fly?" Orihime said innocently, _too _innocently as she batted her eyes at her prized sweet in front of her, wanting him to blush at the _way __**too**_innocent action she made. Ichigo felt annoyed inside, he knew Orihime had a crush on him but he just didn't look at her that way, people may think he's dense but obviously he's not. He snorted inwardly at the action she made and just wished that she would get over him soon.

"Inoue-san, we've found some… pretty interesting news just then" Rukia mused when she thought of the message. Uryuu perked up at this and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose as he stared, interested.

"What news?" he asked curiously.

"Well…" Rangiku began, she scratched her head nervously.

"We just…" Toshiro continued.

"found out that…" Ikkaku added in.

"a human…" Rukia added again.

"had performed the Konsou!" the six of the Shinigamis said in a sync-like sequence. Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki's eyes bulged.

"A HUMAN! IMPOSSIBLE!" they screamed in disbelief, the shinigamis winced at the volume and covered their ears, they sighed. Knowing that they would have to damn do an explanation and boy,would it be _long_…

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short! I had no time and I'll probably update after a week or so because I'm going on a vacation since its New Year. Please continue your support and review! I won't update if I don't see 5 reviews or above when I come back and check!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Being Expelled

**A/N: Yo! I added a bit of a twist to my plot and I hope you like it! Thank you to all the ones who reviewed and I'll answer your reviews at the end of the chapter! And a little spoiler for what my next fanfic would be…. AN INU/OURAN CROSSOVER! THAT'S WHAT! Look forward to it, ne? *winks***

**Leon & Me: *screams* I HATE OUR DAMNED VACATION! **

**Kagome: *sweatdrops* what happened?**

**Leon: Mikisa made us…**

**Me: stay at a hotel that…**

**Leon & Me: HAD ROOMS WITH AN ITEM BROKEN! LIKE THE TOILET DOORKNOB FOR EXAMPLE! NO WONDER IT WAS FUCKING CHEAP!**

**Kagome: *sweatdrops* I understand that…**

**Shippo: Let's get on with the story already, Okaa-san…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Being Expelled and the Untold Truth

Kagome had woken up early in the morning and started to do training so her abilities would be enhanced. After running around the neighbourhood, sweeping the shrine, practicing her martial arts and such, she found out that not all priestesses need an actual bow or arrows to channel their spiritual energy in to fight youkai, or so the ancient scroll she found in Grandpa Fuku's store says.

It stated that a real priestess would be able to mould a bow and arrows just by simply visualising one or finding its soul in the priestesses' conscious. It was rare for even one priestess to have a 'Soul Bow' or 'Soul Arrows' embedded into their souls, they had to be a descendant from a line of Shinigamis but Kagome had tossed the book away before even reading that part.

She held out her palm in a position that looked like she's grasping onto something, she shoved it up onto the sky and closed her eyes as she searched in her conscious for her 'Soul Bow'. A bright bluish white light enveloped her outstretched right palm before disappearing in a flurry of gold dust, a beautiful bow is now being held by Kagome's right hand. She marvelled at its beauty before raising it down and holding it with her two hands, examining the structure of the bow.

The bow was as long and big as her height with a deep blue that looked like midnight black as its main colour, white linings lined alongside the outline of the bow, the middle part of the bow had white bandages wrapped around it and a red ribbon was tied in the middle of the bandages.

She carefully stretched the bowstring and three white transparent arrows with red, blue and yellow tips appeared in a flurry of white dust, much like the bow did except that it was gold. She examined them and found that each of them had the kanjis for fire on red, ice on blue and lightning on yellow.

She followed her instinct and stood in a stance that Kaede baa-san taught her, she released the bowstring and the arrows flew towards three prepared targets that she had set up about a week ago. The first target burst into flames and made the target disintegrate into nothing but mere ashes, the second one got frozen into ice and it crackled into pieces of ice while the third one had a lightning bolt struck through, leaving a gaping hole in the bull's-eye and had lightning crackling in its surroundings. She smiled in glee at her newfound powers as she began to test for more; she had given her bow the name 'KATSU' which meant 'explode!' in Japanese, a huge sword that had the name 'Gishin Goryuu' which meant 'his dragon learnt the truth and serves for justice' and now she could summon elements and spirits, even make contracts with several swords, make binding chains and create her own Sounga, which is the most dangerous ability that she has.

She stopped after three hours of training before spending half an hour in shrinking her new weapons to place them as charms on a necklace that she made. She felt exhausted so she decided to go upstairs into her room to take a nap, she dragged her feet over the garden to the kitchen then up onto the stairs, and she never felt the intense gaze of Souta's brown eyes surveying her from the living room as she closed her bedroom door.

She quickly took off her sweaty white sleeveless shirt and black shorts, replacing them with a brown tee-shirt and a pair of green shorts as she plopped down onto her bed, exhausted bunt happy because of her new abilities. She fingered the bracelet on her left wrist that had Hiraikotsu, Miroku and Jaken's staff, Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, a blue spinning top, a flower and a diamond shaped stone as charms.

The staffs, boomerang, swords and the top were of course weapons that had been forged by Totosai and shrunk into size so she could fit them on the bracelet. She laughed dryly when she remembered how Rin and Shippo managed to get a fang from the two demon brothers; Rin had politely asked Sesshomaru to break a fang for her while Shippo had broken Inuyasha's right fang during a fight he recommended in order to get a fang without arousing suspicion from the hot tempered Halfling.

She cringed at the memory of what happened after Shippo broke his fang before physically waving the thought off as her eyes got heavy and fluttered shut, leading her to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**(~Timeskip~: a week later…)**

Kagome groaned as she sat up on her bed and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she looked out the window and found that it was a little orange yellow, she felt annoyed that she would sleep nearly four hours after her daily training but brushed it off since she knew her constant training last time made her out cold for nearly seven hours.

She trudged down the stairs when she heard Misako's distinct chattering on the phone, at first she sounded serious then confusion laced her words and finally, utter happiness as she squealed and put the phone down before turning on her heels to face Kagome who had made it to the bottom of the stairs. She looked apologetic.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome but your previous school had to expel you because of your absences a month ago and since then, I've been trying to find a school. And it's no far from here…" she paused as she looked at Kagome dead in the eye, waiting for her reaction.

She shrugged casually, much to Misako's surprise.

"It was bound to happen anyway. Where is it and what's the name?" she deadpanned while Misako sweatdropped at her reaction.

"It's in Karakura and the name of the school you're going to is Karakura High" Misako began walking to the kitchen as Kagome pounced lazily onto the loveseats that were situated around the living room, pondering her thoughts about her new school.

'_Karakura….ugh… where the heck did I hear that from? Ah…. Karakura… Karakura… hmmm'_

"AH! KARAKURA!" she screamed and stood up from the loveseat but then fell abruptly as her footing slipped and she fell to the floor with her butt high in the air, head crashed down onto the floor all the while her right eye and hands twitching from pain.

She heard Misako's laughter and she huffed before standing up, dusting invisible dirt from her clothes. She stomped back up onto the stairs, her ears and face heating up from the embarrassment, she flung open her door and slammed it back once she quickly pounced onto her bed and covered her ears with a pillow to try to drown Misako's laughter from her stinging red ears.

She groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Souta watched his sister fall asleep from a crack of her door, he quietly closed it before walking away, a grim and hurt expression on his youthful face. He knew the truth and he hated the story that his mother told him. He wished he didn't ask for the truth because it only made him assure himself that he just signed his one-way ticket to death.

Misako Higurashi. A woman whose husband had divorced her after finding out she was pregnant with Souta for four months and those months were hell for her. When a man with the same surname but no blood ties named Higurashi Itsuko came with a little four year old little girl tucked in his arms came to their life and seeked shelter. In the time they stayed, Misako and Itsuko married without Fuku's objection, Misako taking Kagome in her wing and Souta in Itsuko's. When the man had an accident and fell to his funeral, Misako told him the truth and how he hated it. He hated being told the truth. What could he do? Kagome wasn't his blood sister and when he found out, his feelings all broke loose. He finally realised the stinging pain whenever she wasn't at home or she was being surrounded by boys asking for a date.

**He loved her.**

**He loved Kagome.**

**He wanted her all to himself.**

**He wanted her to smile only for him.**

**He didn't want anyone touching her.**

**He wanted her to be tucked in his warm embrace forever.**

He grunted and rolled over in his bed, gritting his teeth in frustration at his not-so-forbidden feelings as he fisted his hair and he remembered Kagome's beautiful face, a longing feeling rested in his heart.

_'Kagome, why did I fall in love with you?'_ he lastly thought before sleep took in.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU! HERE ARE YOUR REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS! Nya~

Guest chapter 3 . Feb 4

Please update.

supergirl101797 chapter 3 . Feb 4

Please update soon.

**Scytheshinigami: Arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing!**

SilverMidnightKitten chapter 3 . Feb 3

hmm this is an interesting story and i can't wait to see where you take it.

**Scytheshinigami: I will try my best to twist the plots and make it better. Also, thank you for reviewing!**

anonymous chick chapter 3 . Feb 1

I never thought of Orihime as flirty. . . Kukuku. Anyways, I am loving this story so far, please update faster than all these other slowpokes. Hey, what if Kagome is like, BFFs with Kisuke?! I would like to see Ichigo's reaction to that!

**Scytheshinigami: You read my mind! I was planning to make Kisuke-san Kagome's BFF! I'm not telling what Kurosaki-san's reaction would be though! I hope you continue reading!  
**

Guest chapter 3 . Feb 1

This was a great chapter. Quick question do you like orihime? I don't but that's my opinion. anyways I hope that you update soon.

**Scytheshinigami: Hehe. We're similar somehow and yes, I don't like Orihime. She's plain annoying! Thanks for reviewing and keep up the support!  
**

Guest chapter 2 . Jan 31

Great chapter. I can't wait till kagome meets all the bleach characters.

**Scytheshinigami: I think I'll be making this a Kagome Harem... I guess? Thanks for reviewing!  
**

Phantress212012 chapter 3 . Feb 2

more more more more more more pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Scytheshinigami: Aha... You're just like Shippo and thanks for reviewing!  
**

.7 chapter 3 . Feb 1

I can't wait to see how kagome will do in Bleach.

**Scytheshinigami: She will do fine... you'll see!  
**

Ida chapter 1 . Jan 29

Wow this story seems awesome. I cant wait till the next chappie

**Scytheshinigami: Look forward to it then and ARIGATOU for reviewing!  
**

Kakashi's hoe chapter 1 . Jan 30

i love it i hold you write more

**Scytheshinigami: Thanks! I'm spoiling you on another one of my crossovers... I'm making a Inuyasha/Naruto fic next time! I hope you'll look forward to it, ne?  
**

Guest chapter 1 . Jan 28

Oh my gosh that was so sad. T_T please update soon I wanna know what happens next.

**Scytheshinigami: I'm sorry I made the chapter depressing but I hope you continue reading! Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and The Dark Pain

**A/N: Yokoso! I'm back! Technically I've been absent from school for nearly a whole month and my friends were nagging at me, saying that I was lazy and no wonder I got in E class. I just gave them a blank stare that said 'you fucking don't know what sort of shit I've gotten myself into so shut your mouth already, airheaded twits' and they left me after that.**

**Sorry if I spent a tidbit of your time on my rant but this is later than I should've updated but... ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth and the Dark Pain

Kagome groaned as her brother shot her a glare and she looked around in her new house in Karakura before looking back at Souta, giving him a an exasperated look and a grimace that made Misako give one of her rare evil snickers.

"Really…? I hate you guys!" she exclaimed before jumping onto the couch lazily and hugging a heart-shaped cushion, burying it in her face.

"No escaping this damned conversation!" Fuku said with a stern voice as he furrowed his brows and wagged a finger at her. Kagome and the rest weren't startled by his sudden vulgarity, instead, they snickered at her bad luck and she promptly threw a cushion to her brother, successful in chucking the thing to hit him dead on his face as he stumbled and fell to the ground, cursing at Kagome.

"Kagome, you ass!" he tore off the cushion from his face.

"So what… Whiny brat" she stuck her tongue out at him before looking at her grandpa with a look of pure plead but Fuku wouldn't buy it as he glared at her hotly, making Kagome wince.

"Do I have to!? I mean the ancient histories of Shinigami aren't from our shrine! Where'd you get those anyway…" she muttered as she crossed her arms together, pouting as she turned her head away.

They had gotten her settled on a street opposite to a clinic earlier and they were cooling down when Fuku told her that she had to read a 500 pages History book about Shinigamis, making her wince at the amount of pages and politely refuse but Fuku pressured her to read it. It didn't make sense actually that she, a descendant of a powerful priestess, had to actually read a book about Shinigamis. Like seriously, her? It wouldn't even do a tiny tidbit of help because she was a MIKO for CHRIST SAKES! NOT A SHINIGAMI!

"Kagome, that book belonged to your father. He wanted to read it to you but…" Kagome stood, or in this case, kneeled abruptly on the couch and looked at her mother with hopeful eyes about the topic; Misako sighed and ruffled her own messy brown curly locks.

"He died on the day he brought it back from his house in Hokkaido before even reaching here… He told me to give it to you on your 14th birthday but ah… the gods just love toying with you, don't they?" Misako chuckled, Souta sniggered and Kagome gave a look that clearly says 'Ya got that right already, matey' while Fuku looked indifferent.

Kagome glanced at the book on top of the coffee table next to the couch she was kneeling on; the book looked old and withered, with pages that looked like they were about to fall off and stained with coffee splats on them that made them look wrinkled and aged. The front cover of the book was a hard black cover that was now a tidbit limp because of age, gold writings littered on the front 'the History of Shinigami' in Japanese and as she looked closely, she saw the writings move and it made her gasp, that went unnoticed by her three family members.

She furrowed her brows as she crouched to reach out for the book; she scanned and brought the book closer to her face to check out more. Her eyes widened a little as the words began to form more and she looked at her family, wondering if she was the only one who could see them. At Souta's look of him snickering as he took the book and read the cover, she figured they couldn't see the writings move at all. So she snatched the book away from him and they were stunned at how fast she took the book, so fast that they couldn't even blink. Fuku beamed at her while Misako smiled and Souta pulled out a comical pair of glasses with swirls on and a long black wig ,that resembled Kagome's hair, out of nowhere, putting them on, he began to mimic a nerdy Kagome. If she had ever became one, that is.

"Ah, the answer to question number 155… which the question is _(2x + y) (2x –y)_…. Is actually easy to sol-"Misako took out a frying pan while Kagome took a *_Harisen _and whacked him out of his musings while having a blank look as they punished him.

"Asshole…" Kagome murmured as Souta fell slack onto the floor with a fountain of blood spurting from the back of his head, unconscious and Fuku grimaced at the scene before him.

"HOHOHOHO!" her mother triumphantly chuckled as she put her right hand backwards covering her mouth (like Renge from Ouran High School Host Club, get it? *winks*) and having a happy blush on her cheeks.

Kagome and Fuku sweatdropped at her old antics and felt that it had been forever since she had one of those ridiculous moments, promptly not eager to make her anger enlarge.

It always happened whenever Misako felt the urge to actually harm someone but she saved it by using a frying pan and a weird chuckle afterwards.

It was ridiculous to see her doing it.

Kagome mentally sighed, thinking back to the moving words before she ushered her family outside. Souta was still out cold so Fuku offered to carry him back on the way home, after bidding farewell to Fuku and Misako; they went back to Tokyo by train. Kagome sighed and walked up to the second floor of her house.

She opened one door in light blue that had a sign 'Kagome' written on it and hung neatly by a nail. The door opened with a little 'creak' and she felt satisfied as the cold breeze that entered the room from her open window caressed her cheeks gently, as if telling her she's home.

In the left of her room, laid a wardrobe made from Victorian mahogany and polished until it shined in brown, a white study desk with blue linings and a black computer chair, on top of the desk laid a laptop in light rose pink and scattered messily with papers, books and pens. The window had been built in front of the area her study desk was placed.

On the right, a queen sized bed with pink sakura petals as the main theme, three bookcases filled with books, a nightstand in purple and a door that lead to her own personal bathroom. The bookcases were of course, made of mahogany too.

She was glad that they had sent all her stuff before moving in. She sat down on her bed and hoisted her feet to place them onto the mattress before pulling the book out. Incessantly she stroked the dust on the black elegant yet aged cover before inspecting it again.

"The History of Shinigami and The Present Happenings; an AUTO RECORD BOOK" she read out. Flipping out a few pages, she found a page about the types of Shinigami and what they do. She had to admit, she was impressed and quite anxious when she read that the shinigamis still exist until today, in a place called Soul Society.

She flipped the next page and her eyes widened considerably as large as saucers.

_**Higurashi Itsuko**_

_**A former Shinigami that had disappeared a few years ago with no traces and it had been believed that he possibly could've been killed by a Hollow while on duty since his comrade had reported that they were fighting a skull Hollow and Higurashi Itsuko had shielded him when a blow that was meant for him was blocked by Higurashi Itsuko instead. When he recovered from his shock, Higurashi Itsuko and the Hollow had disappeared…**_

'_THIS cannot be happening!'_ she screamed as she continued reading frantically. While she was at it, she didn't notice that she had already reached page 211 and she had drifted to sleep while having a peaceful yet haunted look on her face as she felt the information in the book stain her mind, leaving her completely utterly stunned.

She, Higurashi Kagome, was the only daughter of Higurashi Itsuko and Hanamori Yohirane. Basically, she was both human and technically, Shinigami, too. Would that make her a hanyou like Inuyasha? She shook her head. It wasn't possible because both her human and Shinigami side weren't clashing; they were at peace and seemed to enjoy each other's presence. She had read in the book that children who had both human and Shinigami blood sides in whole were considered rare, what more, they were called 'Exiled Bloodlimits'. It didn't practically mean that her kind was banned to step foot in Soul Society, rather, it meant that they had abilities that were exiled from history since most Shinigami couldn't muster or didn't possess the abilities.

Itsuko was a Shinigami, a rather powerful one too, might she add. His records span from being general in an army for the Great War of Dominance that happened a five decades before in another part of Soul Society called *_Ripponggo ,_to being an adviser to Yamamoto Gennryuusai once before when the old leader had to make the tough decision of banning a favourite of his called Yatabi, the reason was of betrayal.

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, putting the book near the nightstand near to her bed before rubbing her temples and falling into an exhausted frustrated sleep.

* * *

**Ichigo**

His bright orange hair spiked up and poked out a little as he stared out the window from his seat, feeling bored and aching for something to happen. He tuned out the lectures that Mr Khawaja was teaching on the history of Feudal Japan, he really felt bored because the energy he felt three weeks past prior had never showed up on his radar anymore and he was willing to do anything to get closer and feel the powerful, yet calm reiatsu.

The sensation was familiar yet foreign to him when he sensed it that day, it felt wild, calm, untamed, kind, powerful and yet, addictive to him. He wouldn't admit it but he'd been craving for the feel again. Turning his attention back to Mr Khawaja, he felt the man's glare bore onto him but he could care less anyways.

"Kurosaki-san" the man said sternly, Ichigo didn't flinch.

"Tell me what we were discussing earlier" the man all but hissed at him, obviously not liking his tangerine-haired delinquent alike student. Ichigo stared impassively at Mr Khawaja as he recalled what the topic was about. He clicked his fingers internally as he calmly answered the fuming, hissing man nonchalantly.

"It was about the Shikon no Tama and InuTaisho group who collected the shards when the reincarnation of the previous guardian priestess had accidently shattered the jewel to bits in different directions all over Japan" the teacher gawked at him as to how he was able to catch all of that when he wasn't paying attention, he straightened out and cleared his throat.

"That's…very good. Now sit down, Kurosaki-san" the teacher grumbled and said his surname in disdain, Ichigo frowned and glared openly at Mr Khawaja. Daring him to insult his father's surname any further, the man shivered and inched away to the black board all the while Ichigo was still boring holes and the students sweatdropped as the tangerine teen bravely and openly showed his dislike for the teacher.

* * *

**House number 10**

_She floated onto the surface as she walked on the dull water beneath her, everything in darkness and she could faintly hear the sound of chains dragged around though she couldn't make out where. She turned her head left and found that the blackness now looked as though it was a mirror that had been broken halfway to pieces._

_She walked slowly to the nearly broken mirror and placed a hand on the smooth, yet rough, cool surface of the mirror. She faintly heard the sound of it about to collapse to shards of shattered glass._

_Crick…_

_Crunch…_

_Crackle…_

_Snap…._

_Strickle…_

_Skrish… _

_Crack!_

_CRASH!_

_The mirror finally shattered and she covered her eyes with her shoulder as bright light shone through the centre of the broken mirror. She heard a loud roar and screams of terror and she quickly uncovered her eyes, finding herself staring at a huge creature with black skin and a huge mask skeleton. The surrounding wasn't sinful black anymore, instead, she was standing on a skyscraper and there were tall huge white buildings around the skyscraper she was standing on and the sky was the colour of dull blue, not the bright blue she saw in her everyday life._

_She stopped analysing her surroundings and looked at the ferocious beast. She felt a vague feeling of familiarity and looked more at the creature, feeling bold; she stepped forward w a look of determination. The creature looked baffled that the girl didn't run screaming like most did and instead decided to look at her just as she was looking at him._

_The girl had milk white ivory skin, black raven hair that shimmered blue and sapphire blue eyes; a rare trait that is seldom found in Japanese. 'Perhaps one of her parents was a foreigner?' he thought questionably. He looked at her small petite form and noted that her muscles and legs were a bit tanned and stiff; he phrased that she was definitely a feisty fighter by the looks of her body. Somehow, the girl had on a white loose dress with a ribbon sash in black that hung loosely on her waist and she had black ribbons tied from her knees to her ankles in a zig zagged loose way. She seemed unaware that she had just entered a world where only he could enter. 'And a private one at that' the Hollow snorted in his mind, feeling irritated that a human girl came barging in._

_Kagome looked uncertainly at the beast as she figured out what he was, judging from the book her father left her, the similarities were easy to interpret what he is; a Hollow. The Hollow looked gruff and held a menacing feel as its powers brushed against her senses, she shivered. 'But…' she thought as she looked at the Hollow; he had no ill intentions. _

_Then she heard it. _

_A soft sound of a violin, a flute and a guitar playing._

_She scrunched her nose in wonder, looking around to see where the melody came from but she couldn't find it no matter how hard she tried to listen and pinpoint its location. Finally, she looked at the Hollow and its form focusing on hers. Her eyes held confusion as she noticed that the melody was louder when she neared the Hollow, her eyes went wide in disbelief and she fell into an understanding silence._

_The Hollow felt irritated as he watched the girl fall into silence. After what seemed like hours, which in truth were only a few minutes, his patience ran and it was replaced by curiosity once more, he then decided to question the girl before him._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here, girl?" the Hollow said gruffly, his voice was loud and had a deep baritone to it. _

_Kagome blinked and stared at the Hollow, who looked taken aback because she smiled at him fearlessly. She murmured something under her breath and the Hollow strained to listen but to no avail._

_"…What?" he said questionably._

_"Your soul… is singing?" she said more as a question than a statement. At this the Hollow narrowed his empty eyes to her as he pondered how she could hear his soul. From what he knew, there was only one person who could hear the souls of a Hollow and that was him. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he finally found the reason why she could hear his soul; she was an Exiled Bloodlimit and he could tell from the way her soul felt that she was the girl he was destined to care for and be her guardian._

_She was his destined master._

_"What's your name, little one?" he asked softly, he smiled behind his mask when the girl happily smiled and went nearer to him._

_"Kagome, my name is Higurashi Kagome. Hollow-san, where am I?"_

_"You're in my sub consciousness and… I have no freakin' idea how you actually got here…" the Hollow remarked dryly with a hint of sarcasm in his tone and Kagome blinked twice before rolling on the floor of the skyscraper in a heap of laughter._

_"What? Can't a Hollow get a break here? We CAN joke after all" he snorted, his comment made Kagome laugh harder._

_"Gomen Hollow-san. I thought all Hollows were hostile towards us, we are different after all" she smiled up at the towering Hollow._

_"*Ciel Ame…" she breathed out in wonder._

_"My name?"_

_"Yeah… Your soul was singing it over and over"_

_"Do you know what I am?"_

_"You're a Hollow, janai?" she tilted her head cutely and he chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement._

_She scrunched her nose in thought and an idea popped up in her head, she touched the Hollow's chest and her hand went through him, it felt warm but sticky inside._

_She smiled._

_"You're my other soul…" she said in awe._

**The world went black.**

**She screamed and screamed and screamed.**

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo screamed.

**_'Find her, King! He's hurting her!'_ Shirosaki snarled.**

Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Rukia and Urahara pinned Ichigo to the floor. Uryuu and Orihime looked on in horror while Chad was worried. Yoruichi and Tessai looked at them nonchalantly.

"Ichigo! Make him stop! " Renji shouted but received a kick to his side and pinned Ichigo more harshly to the wooden tiles of Urahara's living room. Orihime moved closer with her hands glowing but Rukia saw her and tried to stop her but she was too late, she pressed her hand on Ichigo's right arm and tried to stop Shirosaki from getting out but unfortunately for her, he fought off her power and burned her hand.

"Ouch!" Orihime cried in dismay and cradled her burnt hand to her chest.

**_'King! Hurry up! She's screaming! She won't stop screaming! She's going to die! Don't let her die!'_ Shirosaki cried out and tried to claw his way out.**

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out in pain as he threw her off.

**_'King! She's crying! Let me out! Let me out! She's going to disappear! I don't want her to disappear!'_ Shirosaki screamed in dismay and struggled.**

"_**LET GO! SHE'S SCREAMING! SHE WON'T STOP CRYING! LET ME GO! SHE'S HURTING! SHE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!**_" Shirosaki's voice came out of Ichigo's mouth as he struggled. In the time they had tried to calm Ichigo down, the mask had already fully materialized much to everyone's horror.

Urahara pulled a sutra from his kimono pocket and slapped it onto Ichigo head, effectively rending him unconscious and everyone ,except Urahara, breathed a sigh of relief before they glared at him, he just smiled innocently.

"Why didn't you do that before!" Ikkaku hissed.

"Mah, mah. I just wanted to know what Shirosaki wanted this time because Ichigo just started screaming all of a sudden and my, we were having a discussion. Not a fight. If it was a fight, it'd be reasonable." He reasoned with them and they all seemed to agree to his point.

"Got a point" Renji remarked.

"He mentioned a girl" Rukia popped in with question marks all over the background.

Everyone except Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai turned to her.

"A girl?" Uryuu questioned, nudging his glasses upwards.

"It seemed so. He mentioned her bleeding, screaming, crying and so on. He even said that she was going to die. Quite a mystery" Urahara said with a tone of curiosity.

"But why would Shirosaki mention a girl? As far as we've met the rascal, he never once mentioned anyone" Yoruichi chided.

_'I wonder who she is...'_ was what they thought.

* * *

**A/N: YOSH! OWARIMASHITA! I won't update if there aren't 10/15 reviews when I check in! I'm not writing for nothing, people! I updated today because 'anonymous chick'-san scared the living shit out of me with her comment:**

**'Anonymous Chick'**

_Please. . . Update. . . I am dying slowly of. . . *gasp stutter cough*. . . noupdatesavailableitus. . . please help me, doll! Help. . . Me. . . *dies*. *Demonic anonymous chick glares up at you from her throne in Hell* You better update, doll! Or I'll see you soon. . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**And it is not nice when a reader has a grudge against you just because you didn't update for weeks. Thank Anonymous Chick for your comment, if not I'd still be hmm... on HIATUS! Review and I'll update by monday or sooner.**

***Ciel Ame: Sky soul in French.**

***Rippongo: Don't know Bleach much so I just made up a name.**

**Me: REVIEW OR I'LL ABANDON THIS STORY! AND NO! I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE ADOPT IT!**

**Kagome & Ichigo: Urghh...**

**Inuyasha: *whimpers***


End file.
